Frost That Glimmers In Sunshine
Frost That Glimmers In Sunshine (Frost) is a beautiful pure white she-cat with very soft fur, sparkling, bright blue eyes, and a soft pink nose. History :Frost is born into the Tribe of Rushing Water to a kit mother named Emerald. She is the first of her litter to be born, her sister is Glow. :Frost loves playing with her denmates, and especially loves Glow. Despite Glow's smaller stature, her spirit was huge. Frost doesn't like play fighting much, and rarely joins in with the others. :She and Glow later meet their father, Rumble. He seems pleased with both of them, but is gruff and short. Frost is delighted that she could meet her father, but Glow seems slightly crestfallen. Emerald notices and reassures Glow that Rumble loved both of them very much. Frost believes it, but she wonders if her sister doubts it. :Frost has high hopes of becoming a prey hunter one day like her mother, and talks about it with Glow a lot. :Soon, it is declared that both she and her sister would be prey hunters; Frost is extremely excited. :When they are made to-bes, she notices how proud her father looks, and becomes very happy at his approval. :She has great fun training alongside her sister, and her new friends. She greatly enjoys hunting; although she didn't start out as good as Glow did. However she kept working at it, and soon they both turned into extraordinary hunters. :Soon, Stoneteller announces their ceremony, and they gather outside the cave in front of the waterfall. There, Stoneteller declares Frost and Glow full prey hunters. Their mother runs forward to congratulate them immediately, and Frost noticed with happiness that Rumble looked just as happy and proud as Emerald. :Frost and Eagle grow a tight bond, often star gazing and going hunting together. She slowly starts to realize that she loves him. She had never even really had a crush before, and the feeling came as a really happy shock to her. She wonders whether or not she should tell him, and fears that perhaps he didn't share her feelings and wouldn't want to be her friend anymore if so. She talks to Emerald and Glow about it, and finally comes to the conclusion that it would be best to tell him how she felt. However, she wasn't quite ready for a relationship yet, and is worried that if she tells him, he would be hurt if she didn't want to be his mate yet. However, she overcomes this, knowing that it was best to just tell the truth. :One night while star gazing together, they spend a long just talking together, which both thoroughly enjoyed. As the night draws on, and their conversation starts to die down, Frost thinks that this could be the time to confess her love for him. However, Eagle turns to her first, telling her that he loved her very much, but then apologized, confessing that he wasn't quite ready for a mate yet. Frost is very happy and relieved inside, and she expresses her thoughts and feelings too. They both consent to be friends for now, although they both love each other very much. :Over the next few weeks, Frost begins to notice a change in Eagle. He wasn't as talkative anymore, and he seemed to become more and more reluctant to share what he was thinking with her; which he had used to do a lot. Frost is confused, but doesn't say anything about it. :Soon, he starts spending less time with her, and more time with his other friends, one of which is a she-cat named Comet, instead. Frost is very hurt, and tries to spend time with him and his friends herself, but he seems to hardly even realize that she is there whenever she does. Very confused, and hurt, Frost talks about it with Glow, who sympathizes, and comforts her. :Half a moon later, Frost goes to the cave of rushing water to think things over. She stops however when she sees Eagle and Comet talking near the back, and overhears what they say as she stands, unnoticed, at the cave entrance. She listens quietly as Comet and Eagle confess love for each other, and agree to be mates. Tears start to well up in her eyes and sadness chokes her meow as she speaks for the first time, stepping in and asking Eagle if he really did love Comet. Eagle doesn't answer, but steps back, looking uncomfortable. Comet answers for him, saying that they loved each other and they were mates. She apologizes, having not realized that Frost cared about Eagle. She seems genuinely concerned for Frost, but Frost replies that it was fine, and that she hoped they would be happy together. Without another word she turns and leaves, crying a little bit once out of sight. :She tells Glow everything that happens through her tears, and Glow comforts her, growing angry at Eagle for not telling her sooner. Frost is very thankful that Glow is there for her, and Glow tells her that she would always be there for her. :It takes Frost a while to get over her heartbreak, and she becomes very saddened when Comet moves into the nursery, clearly expecting Eagle's kits. What hurts her the most is Eagle talks to her even less now, and pretends like she's not there whenever she's around. :Wave, a prey hunter, seems to notice Frost's mood and asks her what the matter was. Frost felt like she could tell him everything, and soon found everything spilling out as she told Wave everything. :He consoles her, and manages to cheer her up. Frost is very grateful for Wave, and the two become very close friends from that point forward. Real Life Image Family Members Father: :Rumble of Distant Thunder - Living Mother: :Emerald that Glistens in SunlightRevealed on the IRC, January 3rd, 2010 - Living Sister: :Glow of Hazel EyesRevealed in the IRC Forest on May 6th - Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:Tribe of Rushing Water Member Category:Prey-Hunter Category:Nightfall's Characters